Make My Life Better
by Soundtrack of my Summer
Summary: Derrington has hit a new low. He gets drunk and high basically every night since a mishap with Cam and Massie. Can Massie make his life better, or is it going to stay this way? [[Not sure about rating. May go up.]] I forgot my Disclaimer. Not mine.
1. But I'm To Drunk To Really Care

I let the bottle fall from my hand, the clear, white liquid dripping out of it, as the bottle made contact with the floor. I laughed as it hit the hard wood floor, and the bottle shattered. If only my life was the way it used to be. But, no, I have this life, now. But I still remember what my life was like.

"_Mass?" I looked around the room, happily, I was drunk. "Mass, baby, where are ya?" _

"_Dude, she left. Like, two hours a go. And she was **pissed**!"_

"_Really?" I took a swig of the tan liquid in the red plastic cup I was holding. "Wonder why she left…" I downed the rest of the stuff in my cup, then crushed it in my hand and threw it on the ground._

"_Dude! Pick that up, my 'rents are gonna be home in 10 minutes!"_

"_Whatever. I'm out. Gotta go find Mass. See ya."_

"_Massie isn't going to want to talk to you. Dude, she's really pissed at you…"_

"_Huh? Yeah right, like she would be pissed at me… See ya Josh."_

My life wasn't always this messed up. At one point I had everything going for me. I had a girlfriend, I was the star on the soccer team, I had okay grades, my parents loved me… I basically had an awesome life. But it was one night; I found out that my girlfriend was cheating on me. With my so-called best friend, Cam. And yeah, Cam was still going out with Claire, making Massie and Cam the worst best friends in the world.

That night I went to someone's party… and I did something I shouldn't have. Before you think that I had a one night stand or something, no. I didn't; but I did start drinking that night. I was only 15, and in one night I was so stoned and drunk, I couldn't even slur my words, let alone say them. But, even with that one bad experience I kept going, and getting drunk and stoned. It's not like my life had a point anymore.

My grades came crashing down after that, following with my stardom on the soccer team. My parents started staying at work later, and going to couples counselling around the same time, so it's not like they really cared anymore. I doubt they even loved me anymore.

But at one point I thought about stopping. Massie didn't know about it yet. So what was I supposed to do when she was apologizing to me. She didn't know I had a beer in my hand, and about 10 unopened ones on the ground. She thought I was mad at her. Guess what? I wasn't. I wanted her back so badly.

"_Hey, Derrick? It's me… Massie. Listen, I'm so sorry for what happened… but it was just… I don't know. I'm sorry though, I shouldn't have done it." I could tell she was truly sorry. I just know her like that. "Derrick? I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I miss you. Please!" I dropped the bottle. I hoped she didn't hear anything. She was pretty close to tears anyway._

"_Mass," I turned around "I can't believe you did that to me."_

"_Please," Massie was sobbing out, between breaths, "Please! I miss you… I just want you back. I promise this won't happen again." Massie was hiding behind her hand, crying, and her mascara was running down her face. Don't girls generally wear waterproof mascara, anyway?_

"_Massie, it's okay. I just don't know… if you really mean that…" I was staring at the beer. I wanted to taste some right now, going down my throat._

"_Derrick, I swear I will be totally faithful to you…"_

"_Okay Massie. I'll talk to you later, kay?"_

"_Okay… bye Derrick…"_

_I returned to my open bottle of beer._

If you can't tell it wasn't exactly the brightest relationship, after I started on all the stuff. But hey, she started me on it all anyway. I really just want Massie to truly love me again. Just like I loved her.


	2. Sober Up, Derrick

**Disclaimer:** Yay! I don't own ANY of the characters in this story. But I do own the plot. Yes, I do realize you don't think this would typically happen to Derrington, but hey I'm a weird person… oh and Massie will be showing her true personality soon, too.

"Derrick? Honey, where are you?" My mom. Damn. Parents always have this really bad timing. I had 5 beers on the ground, and I was smoking. My mom never noticed these things, and I was pretty sure that she was going to care. I'd been able to hide it from Massie, some of my friends, my parents, my sister, and my older brother. And Massie's friends. Except Alicia.

"_DERRICK HARRINGTON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Crap. Who the heck was that? "God, Derrick, really what if it was Massie that caught you? She'd dump you like last week's Gucci pumps." Oh. It was Alicia. I never really liked her, anyway._

"_What. Do. You. Want?" slurred out of my mouth, slower than you would think._

"_Derrick, you're drunk and high, and who knows what else. Is this how you are in front of Massie? I mean Massie isn't stupid!" _

"_Alicia… please…"_

"_PLEASE WHAT, DERRICK? YOU'RE MESSING UP YOUR LIFE! IF MASSIE FOUND OUT… she'd die. Derrick, she really loves you." Alicia glared at me. "Don't screw this up Derrick." Alicia walked away, slowly._

_I stared at her back. Massie loves me? I really needed to sober up. Massie would never tell Alicia that. What did Alicia really say?_

_But what if she really did mean that? What if Massie really does love me? What if I'm just messing with my own life right now, when I could be having the good life again?_

_I picked myself up off the ground. I needed help._

"Derrrrriicccckkkkkk! Where are you?" Ugh, she's still looking for me? I shoved the bottles under my bed, and attempted to get the cigarette out. My mom opened the door.

"Derrick, Massie's here to see you. She says it's urgent." Shit. What if she found out? That would basically lose that whole relationship. "I'll go get her." I heard my mom's feet going back down the staircase, to go get Massie.

"Massie! Come on up!" I could hear Massie's heels clicking on the staircase. I've never really spent a lot of time with Massie, after the Cam incident. It's because I could never stay sober enough to spend more than an hour with her. Massie was knocking on the door now.

"Come in…" I said hoping I didn't sound like I was drunk.

"Hey Derrick… um well it's me, Massie," she said pushing open the door. "I just wanted to see how you were… I haven't, um, really talked to you in awhile." Why was she so nervous?

"I'm fine, Mass."

"Oh… okay. Uh, what's that smell in here?" She waved her hand delicately in front of her nose. "It smells like… SMOKE! It smells like my dad's …" She gasped. "Derrick you haven't been smoking have you?" She walked up to me, and sniffed my shirt. "You have, haven't you?" I groaned. I really didn't want her to know.

"No way, you've got to be kidding me! Why would I be smoking, Mass? Really." I doubt that one sounded believable. She was already near my bed, and lifting up the dust ruffle-thingy. She was peering under it, and her heels weren't allowing her to see anything. She was kicking them off.

"Massie, why are you looking under my bed?" It would have made sense if I wasn't basically drunk, already.

"No reason." She was reaching under the bed, cringing, probably because she knew how disgusting my room used to be. She touched something, and pulled out the brown, cool glass bottle. She was looking at it. "Please tell me this is root beer," She whispered to herself as she pulled it out.

"Mass, that's nothing!" She looked at the label.

"Why does it say **BUDLIGHT **on it then?" She was still reaching on the bed. She was rolling out more, and more. In the end, there ended up to be about twenty. "You're not even 17 yet!" True. I was turnign 17 next month, though.

"Derrick, how are you getting all of these? Really, I think you have a problem. I don't need a boyfriend who's never going to be sober when he's around me!" Massie sighed then called out, "Mrs. Harrington!"

Wait, who's that? Oh, right that's my mom. "Mass! What are you doing? My mom doesn't need to know about this. I can stop, I swear!"

"Oh, really, Derrick? Then take me out right now. No beer, no drugs, no whatever you're doing. And definitely no cigarettes or I will tell your mom."

Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I love reviews, and if you love this story then reviews make me very happy, and when I'm very happy, I write!


	3. Take Me Out

**Disclaimer: **I wish it was mine… thank you Lisi Harrison for your fantastic books and inspiring me to make this story By the way, I would have had it out on the 13th but the document manager wouldn't work, and then I left for Japan. I just got home yesterday

"Huh? What?" I turned and looked at Massie. She couldn't be serious. Massie had her hands on her hips and her amber eyes were flaring. I couldn't believe it.

"Come on Derrick. When's the last time you took me out on a serious date? I miss my little Derry poo." She leaned in to kiss me, but then thought better of it. I remember the last time I took her out on a date actually. It was a month ago I think. Maybe less…

"_Oh my gosh, Derrick! This is so sweet!" Massie turned around and hugged me, practically suffocating me. But hey, it felt good to have her arms around._

Man, I miss that.

_Massie turned around in a circle, admiring my work. Outside, behind my house in the cabana, I had set up a table, with 2 chairs, and spread rose petals all over the table. I had put out two candles, which were flickering with the light breeze coming in._

_I whispered in Massie's ear "Go in." She turned her head and smiled, kissed me on the cheek, and went in. "Sit down." Massie smiled, as I pulled out her chair._

"_Derrick…"_

"_Yeah?" I was standing over the table in the corner with the food._

"_Derrick, I love you." I turned around, shocked. _

"_But you… and Cam… and … what?"_

"_Seriously. The whole time me and Cam were doing it, I was thinking about you. I don't know, I just don't like him that way."_

"_Mass… I love you too."_

And it was like that, I just knew I had to fix this relationship right now. I looked at Massie glanced back at my bed. "I guess… but where?"

"I don't know. Figure it out. But I get to drive. No driving while intoxicated, right?" she winked at me. I knew she was in love with my car.

"If I don't know where we're going how are you going to drive us there?"

"Oh, you'll figure something out. Trust me." I turned around thinking. Where was I going to take her?

"Uh, why don't you go home and get dressed, and you can come back in an hour." I had a feeling it was coming off pretty clear I had no idea what to do.

"Kay. Fine, I'll have Isaac take me over in an hour." Massie said in a sing song voice then eyed me. "But no drugs!" she said in a singsong voice. Please, like I have drugs on me right now. Massie turned around and left. I sat on my bed thinking. Where the heck was I supposed to take her? Does she want something romantic? Where can I get girl advice other than Massie's friends? Ugh.

I heard a shriek down the hold. "MOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!" Yes! Brynn's home! I'll ask her. I sat on my bed, and changed into clothes that were clean, basically shorts and a t shirt, but they were clean. I was hoping Brynn would be done with mom.

I walked down the hall, and then turned into Brynn's room. "Brynn? I need some help. Where can I take a girl I really like on a date?"

"Huh?" My sister turned around in her computer chair. "Uh. Well could you speak more clearly, please?" I hadn't realized it but I was probably still slurring.

"I need help. About a girl." Brynn looked practically thrilled after she heard this. "Well, I don't know where to take her on a date. Help?"

"I've got the perfect place!"

**Author's Note**: Yay! I updated, and thank you all the lovely reviewers, it made me feel great! I don't think is my best chapter out of all three (the night I wrote it I was having a sudden burst of inspiration about a friend).. By the way, the next chapter will not be all about the date, in case you were wondering. Also, I realize that it is most likely that Derrington doesn't have a sister, but I needed it for my story. I'm also in a really bad mood right now and under a lot of stress...so I don't know when I'll have another chapter out. Also, I'm still insanely jetlagged.


	4. Umbrella

**Disclaimer**: Eh. I wish it was mine… maybe if I save the money in my piggy bank… uh well anyway its Lisi Harrison's. Song is "Umbrella" by Rihanna ft. Jay Z. By the way, I made up Palace de Marco and New Bellville. Don't mean to offend anyone! Bear Mountain Park is based off the actual Bear Mountain, so yeah. And the screename isn't real. Don't IM it.

"Okay. Where?" I asked Brynn.

"Pa…hold on …" she turned around to her computer and started typing something then laughed. "Okay what were we talking about?" Ding. "Hold on."

"BRYNN! JUST TELL ME!"

"Wait, what were we talking about again?" And who's the intoxicated one here again?

"Girl. Date. Romantic. Thinnnkkkk."

"Oh, right!" She held her pointer finger up in the air. I'm thinking you want me to add something in here like it was well manicured. Well it was, and it's pink. Happy? "Palace de Marco. The guy likes to pretend he's Spanish or Mexican or whatever. He can't speak it for crap and he's French. The restaurant is insanely French too. Go figure."

"And where is this place, Brynn?"

"Oh It's a little outside town, uh, I think it's in New Bellville. Lemme map quest it." She turned back to her computer, and started tapping away. "Ha! Here it is. Printing right now!" Three sheets of paper landed on her printer tray. She took them, stapled them together (being the neat freak she is) and handed them to me. "Here. Don't tell her where you're going 'til you get there. Blindfold her if needed." Right, I'm going to blindfold her why she's driving. Sure.

"'Kay. See ya Brynn. I took the papers, and turned to leave.

"Doors the other direction." I turned the other way and walked up to the door. "And the door is closed." I stepped back and opened the door. If I was acting this way in front of my sister, how was I going to act in front of Massie? I went back to my room and searched around my desk for my cell phone. I hit my leg on my desk chair, staggered back, and held my leg. Then, it came to me! My cell was in my pocket. Figures.

I flipped it open, and called this Palace de Marco place. "Hello? Palace de Marco, how may I help you?"

"Hey I'd like to order a pizza with… I mean can I make reservations … actually can I order food from your restaurant?"

"Yes you can, sir."

After I got off the phone with the man who by the end of our conversation had gone from a French accent, to a Texan accent, to a New Yorker accent, I had to go find some kind of picnic basket. Wondering why I didn't ask the guy for one too, I walked down the hallway, yet again, and went into my sister's pink and green room.

"Hey Brynn. Uh, could you go get something for me? From the Palace de Marco." She turned around in her chair again and pointer her pen at me, between my eyes.

"I thought you were going there to eat."

"Uh, no, decided to order food, and have a picnic instead…"

Brynn squealed. "So much more romantic! Under the stars? Where are you going to have it? Gosh, Chad needs to take lessons from you! You are the cutest little brother ever!"

"Yeah uh lessons. Sure. So could you go get me the food I ordered, I, uh, need to get ready…"

"Of course!" She squealed again. "Go to the Bear Mountain Park. So cute there! I went there once for a moonlight hike junior year. Oh, you should be going there soon!"

"Okay, Brynn. Could you please just go get the food?" I handed the directions back to her.

"Sure!" She jumped out of her chair, after putting up her away message, and walked out of her bedroom. "Yay! I've got such a little romantic brother. What I've always wanted!" I made a face at her back, and looked at her computer.

BRYNNNNNIE BEAR: Picking up food for the cutest little brother ever! I'll tell you what he did when I come back!

_10 _messages from _10_ people while being away.

**I'm Back.**

The numbers on her away message were adding up. I sat there reading the messages one after one, and eventually she got 39 messages all asking "Aww what'd he do." Man, my sister's friends really need to get a life. I walked out of the room, to find out on **my** computer there this Bear Mountain Park is. Where I won't be swamped with 30 bazillion messages about why I am such a little cutie. After I map quested it, and decided I am going to be the designated driver for tonight.

I went downstairs, to go on a mad hunt for a picnic basket. I think my mom had one stored somewhere. Maybe Mini would help.

"Hey, Mini? Do you know where a picnic basket is?"

"Yes, yes, please hold on. I will get it for you." Mini stopped scrubbing the side of the counter, and started to walk away.

"Uh, Mini, it's fine, just where is it?"

"No, no, I will get it for you." Mini scrambled off to get the picnic basket, and I slumped down in one of the red metal chairs. I looked out the big circle window, and wondered how tonight was going to go. I hadn't done anything by myself yet. Mini came back with the picnic basket in hand. "Here you go, Derrick."

"Thanks, Mini." I got up and started to walk away, but then I stopped. "Hey Mini, do you think that me and Massie will last?"

"Massie? Your girlfriend? Well, it's possible. Yes, yes, quite possible, but you've got to work at that, Derrick. I can't predict your future. All I do is work for your parents. I'm not a fortune teller."

"Okay. Thanks, Mini. See you." I left the room, and went upstairs to shower.

"Derrick, where are you? I got the food! It smells really good… he told me that you have to heat it up on some burner though! I have it written down right… hereeeee…." I came down the stairs, catching the plates of food, just as Brynn was about to drop them all.

"Woo. Thanks Der… okay, he said there was a burner you needed to heat it all, and I have it in one of those bags. But he wants it back. I had to charge it to my credit card. But it was only 25 dollars anyway." She recited from a piece of paper. She looked at me. "And you better get nicely dressed."

"But I was planning on going like this."

"Funny. Shorts must be nicer ones. Those Polo ones you have… uh, the khaki ones are fine, but you have to wear them. And at least put on a cleaner shirt." I looked down, and didn't see a problem. At all.

"Uh, yeah it looks dirty. And put on some cologne! Jeez."

"Okay, chief! Massie's gonna be here in 10 anyway, could you just, please please please, get drinks for me and put them in the picnic basket?"

"Sure…" was all I heard as I ran upstairs to go change and put on cologne.

"All packed and ready to go!" Brynn shouted as I walked back downstairs.

"Whoa, uh, thanks Brynn…gotta take it out to the car."

"Are you taking my car or your car?"

"My car…" I said and picked up the basket, the burner, matches, and the drink cooler.

"Lemme help you." Brynn took the drink cooler, and we walked out to my black BMW, and put the stuff in the truck. Then I went back inside to wait.

"Hello Derrick!" Massie voice rung in my house as she threw her arms around my neck. "Did you plan the date?"

"Yeah, 'course I did." I looked Massie up and down. She looked really good in (not that I would have noticed but Massie would want me to include this) a Eurythmic cotton dressed that was black and white striped with a bow on the side, pulling it up, a pearl Burberry charm bracelet, a pearl necklace, pearl earrings, white Dior peep toe pumps, and a Yves Saint Laurent bag, with Fendi white oversized sunglasses. Also, she smelled really good (Princess by Vera Wang) and her hair was down and curled. To me, she looked gorgeous.

"Where are your car keys?"

"Right here," I held the keys over my head, as she grabbed for them. "But I'm driving. No way you're driving in those heels."

"But you're intoxicated…"

"Not anymore!" I smiled and got went out the door. Com'n Massie we're gonna be late!" Yes, I know theres no way to late to a date at a park, but hey, it was just to get her out the door. "And put this blindfold on!"

"Wow, I'm very impressed, Derrick." Massie scanned the park. There was only one other group, by a fire, with their radio on. You could faintly hear it, but not enough to annoy us. I started getting out the food, to heat it up.

"Took a lot of planning. Considering I only had practically 2 hours, I think I did very well."

"Well, thanks for your planning." Massie kissed me on the cheek.

After we ate, we were lying on the blanket I brought with me. Massie had taken off her pumps, and I had taken off my shoes. The group with their boom box had just started blasting their music, so now I could hear it. Way to ruin our date.

**Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rihanna)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)  
Ahuh Ahuh  
No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane into fame (Rihanna: Eh eh)  
Come'n down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone  
We Rocafella (Rihanna: Eh eh)  
She fly higher than weather  
And she rocks it better  
You know me  
An anticipation for precipitation, stacks chips for the rainy day(Rihanna: Eh eh)  
Jay, rain man is back with lil Ms. S****unshine  
Rihanna where you at?**

You had my heart, and we'll never be world apart   
Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the Dark, You can see shiny Cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because

When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever   
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella   
You can stand under my Umbrella 

"Hey Derrick?"

"Mm, yeah?"

"Do you think we're gonna last?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Me too." I leaned in to kiss her.

**  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
****(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, Here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, Together we'll mend your heart  
Because ..

When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever   
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)   
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella   
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

You can run into my Arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
(Come into Me)  
(There's no distance in between our love)  
So Gonna let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because ..

"Hey Mass?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm always here for you."****

When the sun shines  
We'll shine Together  
Told you I'll be here forever   
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella   
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) 

"Thanks for everything Derrick."

"Thank you… for making me sober."****

It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining  
baby come into me   
Come into me  
It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining  
You can always come into me  
Come into me...

_Lilly Green Says_I'm not sure If I want to end it here. I think it would be an okay end, but what do you think? I could continue it. I could make a sequel. I could start on the Claire/Cam. I could start the IM one. By the way, I need Alicia's, Plovert's, Cam's and anyone other than Kristen, Dylan, Claire, Massie, and Derrington that Lisi made up. Also, I lied. It was all about the date, now wasn't it  Anyway, I got the chapter out so fast, cause I had a brain blast when I was listening to Umbrella, and I thought it would make a perfect scene. Plus, reader101 yelled at me for writing such a looongg Author's note, but hey I LIKE TO TALK!! Anyway, if you wanted an update thank reader101 and Rihanna.


	5. Getaway to my Car

**Disclaimer:** I wish it was mine. Does that count? Tinkerbell says no, so I must confess. Only plotline belongs to me! The rest is Lisi's Harrisons (HAPPY NOW TINKER?)

I sat there looking up, Massie's head on my chest. I was looking at the stars, but also focusing on Massie who was actually looking at the stars.

_Plop_

_Plip_

_Splash… Spppsshhh_

Why did it have to rain now? That's one way to ruin a date. The boom box kids had packed up their boom box, and were now all running to there car. I looked at them strangely. I wasn't raining that hard.

Massie hasn't moved. She was still staring up. I was actually surprised; because whenever I look at the sky and it's raining I end up with a lot of water in my eye. Unfortunately, I couldn't move since Massie's head was on my stomach, and I really didn't want to move her.

"Hey, Mass, are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Massie looked like she wanted to say something but didn't. She didn't move her head at all while she was saying this. I was staring at her, the glossy hair, and it was still continuing to rain more.

"Massie, I think we should probably head back… it's starting to rain … and you're mom might worry."

"Just a minute." I really wanted to move, my arm was starting to fall asleep. I shut my eyes, the water still splashing in them, while Massie's head was still on my stomach, so at least my stomach wasn't cold. I had a feeling Massie was though, so I moved, finally. But I wasn't getting ready to move.

"Derrick, if you wanted to leave that badly –" I put my arms around her. "Oh." I let her stare at whatever she was staring at for a while more before I decided it was definitely time to leave. I stood up and then pulled her up with my hand. I picked up the blanket and stuffed it in the basket I had to take back.

"Um, Mass? Could you just wait her for a second … I'll be right back." I ran all the way to my car.

**(( Author's Note: I wanted to start a new chapter here so badly!))**

I ran back, and Massie was still standing there looking lost. Luckily for her, I have an older sister, who is just as corny and romantic as my mom. Hence, my viewing of 'The Notebook' 3 times. I picked her up, and kissed her. I read somewhere that every girl wanted to be kissed in the rain.

I don't know about Massie but I finally understood why. It was seriously one of the most amazing things ever.

"I love you." She mumbled into my ear, before she turned back to my face.

I pulled back for a second and whispered "I love you, too." And for the first time in 3 years, I felt like I finally had a reason to stay sober.

**Author's Note:** claps with glee I finished! YAY! Well scratches head sorry for the bad ending, but I wanted to end it last chapter but nooo people wanted more! Hehe, just kidding. I liked writing this chapter.


End file.
